Instruction
by mrsjessiepinkman
Summary: Prompt 'Beauty' for Arya / Gendry week


Lady3 has been at me all week to write something for Arya/ Gendry week. My laptop is broken so I had to type this on my blackberry tablet, which is the most annoying thing I have ever done. Of course, Lady3 was right and I couldn't let the week go without writing something, so thanks to her for all the PMs :)

Unfortunately, my writing here is very stiff (and not in a good way). I really can't write on this thing so don't expect much.

Thanks to Abbiemay for her lovely shout out to me and Lady3. It is so nice to hear that you enjoy my smutty writing. That chapter was your best smutty writing, in my opinion, by the way. I'm really liking that story.

The prompt I choose here is 'beauty'.

BTW, I will never leave Bruce Lee Wannabe unfinished, especially before Aryas birthday. I just can't type on this thing property, but I will update as soon as I get my laptop fixed :)

She always tried not to stare at the men when they were laughing and drinking with the whores. She was curious at first. The atmosphere of the Peach was so different from anything she experienced growing up as a lady in a castle. As the months and years went on she began to find that her curiosity had changed. She would feel funny sometimes, seeing one of the men put his hand up a girls skirt. Arya would watch from the corner of her eye as the girl moaned and sighed. Later, she would dream that Gendry's hand was touching her, making her moan and sigh.

She had started to touch herself at night when the men were busy drinking and fucking downstairs. Gendry never seemed to join them. He spent his nights in the forge, pounding metal. She always thought of him when she allowed her hand to travel over her belly and down, between her legs. This night she was feeling very anxious. She has spent the whole day watching him work. His shirt was off, and his strong chest glistened with a light sweat that she was sure she could smell from across the yard. She tried not to stare, but it was no good. She wanted him so badly she ached between her legs.

He decided to risk going to bed a bit earlier that night. She had been in a funny mood all day and he wanted to make sure she was okay. Anguy met him at the bottom of the stairs and asked about some special arrowheads he was making for him. They discussed this while walking up the stairs and to the bedroom. The door was slightly ajar, and as they approached they heard a soft whimpering noise. Both stopped and looked at each other.

Gendry gulped when he pushed open the door and saw Arya move under the furs. She was moaning quietly, her legs pushing against the bed. He knew he shouldn't be looking but he couldn't tear his eyes away. The sounds were so sweet to him that he though he might explode. He had forgotten Anguy was even there.

"Ummm Gendry..." she breathed suddenly.

His heart stopped.

"She's calling for you... you should go and give her some relief."

He looked at his friend in shock. Was he really encouraging him to lay with a Princess of the North? It appeared so, as Anguy just smiled and nodded his head towards the bed. He took a deep breath, contemplating the joy of going to her, kissing her and touching her. Things he had dreamed of for so long. He blushed, knowing that he didn't have any experience. He was a maid, never even having kissed a girl.

"What are you waiting for? " Anguy whispered.

Gendry looked at the floor in shame and embarrassment.

"I don't know how... I've never been with a woman." he said, his voice bearly audible.

Anguy put a hand on his shoulder.

"Bout time you were! I'll tell you what to do."

Gendry's eyes widened. Before he could protest, Anguy walked into the room and cleared his throat.

Arya eyes flew open and she jumped up, clutching the furs to her naked breasts. Her face was crimson and it was the first time the men had seen her look truly scared.

"Don't fret Milady." Anguy's voice was kind. "I want to help you young lovers... it's bout time ye were together."

Arya said nothing. The expression on her face conveyed her shock and confusion. She looked to Gendry, who was blushing furiously and bearly able to make eye contact with her.

"You said... you seemed to want me... you said my name..." he stuttered.

Even though her face was crimson, the blush that rose in her cheeks was evident.

"What of it?" she said harshly, her embarrassment making her angry.

"Let him love you Milady... he's wanted to for as long as I've known ye... and you him." Anguy said.

They looked at each other sheepishly.

"I love you Arry." Gendry's whispered.

She gasped, never believing he could feel that way about a horsefaced girl with a boy's body.

Before she could say anything, he sat on the bed beside her and picked up her hand gently.

"Anguy said he'd tell me how to please ya, if you want." Gendry said, not daring to look up.

She bit her lip and raised her eyes to the bowman who stood in the corner.

"And you could tell me how to please him?" she whispered, blushing again.

Gendry head shot up, his eyes a blaze of desire.

"Aye Milady... I can help both of ye." Anguy answered confidently.

She looked at her Bull, his blue eyes shining, his coal black hair falling down his forehead. She was tired of pretending that she didn't feel like a woman when she watched him work. Tired of ignoring the ache in between her legs when she dreamed of his large, rough hands touching her like the men touched the whores downstairs. With a deep breath, she dropped the furs, exposing her small, delicate breasts. Gendry's wide eyes suddenly clouded over, his lips parted with a poping sound and his hands clenched.

Her chest heaved as she panted nervously. Something in his gaze made her stomach twist and her small clothes damp. He stared at her, his eyes drinking in every inch of her naked form. She was real beauty. She was the combination of rare innocence and tough resilience. She was the only woman he wanted and he had to take deep breathes just to keep his heart from beating out of his chest.

"Kiss her Gendry... you should always start to love the lady with a great kiss." Anguy declared.

Gendry cupped her face and carefully moved his lips to hers. They started with soft pecks and Anguy told them to part their lips and let their tongues caress each other. He told Gendry to place kisses down her neck and suck on her ear lobes gently. She moaned loudly when he did that, her hands clutching his hard back before she entwined her fingers in his hair.

"Do you like that Milady?" Anguy asked as he watched from the corner of the room.

"Aye" she gasped, her head twisting so Gendry could explore her neck further.

That night both Arya and Gendry learned how to touch and pleasure one another. They moaned each others names and declared their love. When the white lights blinded their eyes in a flash of pleasure so intense they thought they seen the Gods, true beauty was realised. The death and destruction of the previous years dissolved, and all that remained was a future of bliss and beauty.


End file.
